


A Christmas Bet

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, moustaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may not be terribly Christmassy, but I had to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Bet

Advent Calendar, Day 3  
Title: A Christmas Bet  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Characters: sam, gene  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary: It may not be terribly Christmassy, but I had to do it.

"We're only keeping them 'til Christmas!"

"Fair enough."

"I feel ridiculous!"

"You look great, boss."

"I'd have to agree, Gladys. It does give you a certain manly air."

"Least we know he's got some testosterone, eh Guv?"

"Shut it, Raymundo."


End file.
